<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance Baby Dance by dancing_sparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570644">Dance Baby Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_sparrow/pseuds/dancing_sparrow'>dancing_sparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_sparrow/pseuds/dancing_sparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Gift for someone, hope they enjoy it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shklance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance Baby Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsebaby/gifts">corpsebaby</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ship- Shklance </p><p>Secret Santa Gift </p><p>Au: Dancer Au </p><p>Best Friends to lovers</p><p>Shiro: 28<br/>
Keith: 23<br/>
Lance: 21</p><p> </p><p>POV: Keith </p><p> </p><p>Winter was one of the calmest months for Keith, it was cold, the dance studio he practiced in was closed so he had to do most of his routines at home, but living with Shiro made things a million times easier, they moved in together about a year after they started dating and ever since things have been comfortable for them. Shiro has been making routines for spring and summer dance competitions and helping Keith stay fit and practice, but this month was their down month because it was not only the Christmas season but also the new year.</p><p>Their house was decorated from head to toe with Holiday cheer, Fake snowmen on the law, string lights of every color hung on the house and the porch, Santa and his reindeer on the roof, Candy canes leading up to the front door, and snowflakes danging from every possible surface, and that was just outside, In the house they already had a tree propped up in the corner with a couple presents underneath, the table had a Christmas themed table cloth and there were stickers of snowflakes and snowmen on the walls, the house smelled like fresh baked cookies, thanks to the candles, and just felt very homey in general. </p><p>“You’re so lucky you are cute or I would’ve stopped you at putting up the tree,” Keith said as Shiro pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head “But everything looks so festive! But it doesn’t top last years decorations”</p><p>“Nothing I can think of would be able to top last years decorations Takashi, you almost blew out the neighborhood’s power,” Keith said and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as he walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee “We’re meeting up with the others today right?” He asked </p><p>“Yeah, but Pidge and Matt won’t make it because of their Dad so it might just be Allura, Coran, Hunk, and Lance” Shiro replied from the other room “No wait, I’m helping Coran and Allura decorate, So just You, Lance and Hunk” he corrected himself </p><p>“Better than nothing” Keith muttered as he rubbed his face waiting for the coffee to be ready “...do you think we should tell Lance about how we feel yet?” he asked “I mean, it’s been a year already, almost 2 and either he’s as oblivious as a doornail or he isn’t into us” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s it, I would tell him but there’s always the possibility that he doesn’t like either of us. But even if he agrees, being in a polyamorous relationship can be stressful, and Lance is a fragile person” Shiro explained </p><p>“Yeah but it’s not like he’s a baby, I’m sure if we just talked to him about it together we’d get a better answer,” Keith said and poured his coffee into his snowman-shaped mug, walking out and leaning against the wall “How about, we start flirting with him right? And then if he flirts back then we know it’s ok to ask” </p><p>“Or he doesn’t flirt back and reports to one of us that the other keeps flirting, he might think our relationship is failing,” Shiro said and turned to Keith “I like him too, I really do and I want him to be a part of what we have but-”</p><p>“I know you’re scared….but if we don’t do something soon then we may never get the chance” Keith said and cupped Shiro’s cheek, looking into his eyes “let me do the talking then, let me start something and I’ll let you know how it goes ok? He said and kissed his cheek then took a sip of his coffee. </p><p>“Alright alright...you’re breath smells like coffee” Shiro chuckled as Keith jabbed him in the arm softly, “I’ll see you later ok? Have fun with Lance and Hunk” </p><p>“Have fun decorating” Keith said as he finished off his coffee, grabbed his keys, and went out to his bike. </p><p> </p><p>Lances Pov: </p><p>“So you can’t make it to our hangout, because your family is making you do emergency baking for Christmas?” Lance muttered into his phone </p><p>“I’m so so so so sorry Lance, but I’m sure Keith will be there so it’s not like you’re going to be alone” Hunk said optimistically through the phone “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ok? After practice, we can go wherever you want and I’ll pay, no questions asked” </p><p>Damn, this was a really intriguing offer “Fine, but only because you’re my best friend and I love you” Lance replied and fixed his hair absentmindedly while looking into a store window “Bring me some of whatever you bake alright?” he finished before hanging up the phone. </p><p>Making his way over to the cafe where everyone agreed to meet, Lance sat inside at a booth in the back after ordering his Eggnog latte, he scrolled through his phone while thinking to himself </p><p>Is it really going to be just me and Keith? It won’t be awkward right? I mean he’s admittedly attractive yes but I do have self-control, though around him it diminishes drastically. Damn this latte is good. And what’s worse is he’s dating Shiro, yet another one of my attractive friends, ugh this can’t end well. Geez, I need to work out. Has he posted anything on his social media? Aww, they decorated their house, cute. I wonder if they’d be open to a group cuddling session. God being in between the both of them would be amazing, they probably smell like Coffee and Vanilla fuck. </p><p>Lance’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face, when he looked up a familiar face stood next to him. </p><p>“You alright? You were spaced out or something” Keith said as he took a seat across the table from Lance, setting his helmet down on the floor beside his foot. </p><p>Just when I thought he couldn’t get more attractive, here he is wearing a leather jacket, tight pants, and combat boots, he looks like a sexy biker from the ’70s and it actually suits him </p><p>“Well my distraction buddy had to cancel on me so I had nothing better to do” Lance explained “Is everyone besides us busy? Didn’t we plan this meet up two weeks ago? He muttered and stirred his straw around his half-empty plastic cup. </p><p>“Well some last-minute plans came up for Shiro and the Holts already explained beforehand they wouldn’t be able to make it, so In the end it would’ve only been 4 or 6 of us here if Coran and Allura could make it” Keith explained as he ran his fingers through his hair quickly, almost like he hadn’t brushed it, Lance squinted at the gesture before looking somewhere else “I guess so, but anyway can we switch locations? Cafe’s feel so cliche as much as I love the smell of grinding beans, and the fact that this place is 20 degrees warmer than outside there’s just-”</p><p>“Too many people? I agree, I can bring you back to my place since Shiro had decorated last night and he really wants to show our place off” Keith suggested and leaned back in his seat</p><p>“As much as I want to go to your house, I was thinking more along the lines of a private lounge? Or maybe the Dance studio” Lance explained “I just want to be somewhere comfortable”<br/>
And somewhere I can easily escape if I end up saying something stupidly romantic to you </p><p>“Yeah sure, if you’re done with your drink meet me outside, I’m gonna grab something to eat first,” Keith said and smiled at Lance, but this felt different, this smile had some underlying intentions, he may just be seeing things but Keith has hardly ever smiled at him like that before, at least he doesn’t think so. Watching him walk away made his heart flutter because goddamn he really fills those pants our, turning away and downing the last of his latte he gathered his thoughts quickly </p><p>Alright Lance, don’t make a fool of yourself it’s just Keith, nothing wrong, nothing weird, don’t make it weird, He has a boyfriend so pulling any moves would make you a homewrecker </p><p>He stood from his seat and went outside to see Keith putting the last bite of what he could only assume was something chocolate into his mouth and sucking the excess chocolate off his fingers. Don’t be a homewrecker. Don’t be a homewrecker. “Ready to go?” He asked and Keith turned to him, nodded, and picked up a helmet, handing it to Lance as he got onto the bike, putting his helmet on his head and revving the engine a bit. </p><p>Lance swallowed deeply and put the helmet on, this isn’t his first time riding on the back of Keith’s bike but every time he does he can feel his stomach-churning. Getting on and wrapping his arms around Keith he looked ahead “If I die I’m haunting your ass to hell and back Kogane” </p><p>“Then you better hold on tighter, much tighter” Keith explained as he revved the engine once more, causing Lance to squeeze his arms around the other male tightly, pressing his chest against his back, just in time for Keith to peel away from the sidewalk and speed down the road. They sped past cars and other people on the sidewalk, and even though the helmets protected his face Lance’s hands and neck were still exposed to the harsh cold and wind. </p><p> </p><p>Keiths POV</p><p>Speeding down the road and turning down streets, Keith made his way to The Dance studio, he knew the place was closed and he assumed Lance didn’t know, but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting in anyway, he knew a way in that didn’t involve breaking anything….that wasn’t already broken before. </p><p>6 Minutes later Keith arrived at the Dance studio, parking his bike behind the building and setting down the kickstand, he took off his helmet and looked over at Lance “You alright?” He asked, only to be answered with a punch to the shoulder from Lance and an adorable pouty face </p><p>“You better hope I don’t have helmet hair or that punch will be followed by a kick,” Lance said through the Helmet before taking it off and shoving it into Keith’s arms. </p><p>His hair was more or less fine, nothing Keith found to be a big deal, but then again Keith hasn’t been the type to care about how his hair looks, as long as it’s washed and has no deadends he could care less. Regardless, he got off his bike and waited for Lance to follow behind. </p><p>“Isn’t the studio closed?” </p><p>“Yes? But it’s the only other place you said you’d feel more comfortable in so here we are”</p><p>“Are we just going to sit in the cold OUTSIDE the studio”</p><p>Keith turned to the other man and gave him a look “Of course we’re not, just stop talking and follow me” He exclaimed and lead then over to a seemingly busted open window, he pushed the window out of its frame and it came out of the wall like a puzzle piece, climbing through the window he turned to Lance “You coming in” </p><p>“This feels illegal on so many different fronts,” Lance said as he took a step forward and peeked into the window hoe, they were on the first floor of the studio “Keith this feels wrong” </p><p>“No one is going to come here, and if they do I have a way for us to hide, relax,” Keith said and held his hand out to the other “You can sit out there in the cold or you can come with me” He gave a half-smile and watched Lance seem to process his options before taking his hand and climbing in through the window “being bad feels kinda good doesn’t it?” He asked and smirked. </p><p>Lance's face went red, it was obvious and he just nodded quickly and let Keith pull him up the stairs, taking him to the studio they normally practice in, the room was dark and echoey but warm. He flicked on the light switch and took off his coat and scary, tossing them to the side as he entered the room and walked over to the giant mirror wall “So we’re here now, what have you been up to since Christmas break?”</p><p>“The usual, making videos, posting them, going to see my family, babysitting, hanging out with Hunk” Lance replied as he neatly set his stuff to the side and moved Keith's things to be next to his “Learned a new self-care routine and I bought the cutest little winter dress for Blue” he cooed and turned to Keith “Didi you buy that dog sweater I found? I think Kosmo would look cute in it” </p><p>“Sadly yes, I did, Shiro was peeking and saw it and he said he wanted it for Kosmo so he forced me to buy it then immediately put it on him when it came in the mail, now he spends like $50 on dog clothes for Kosmo and while it’s cute it’s still kind of ridiculous” Keith chuckled and leaned against the glass, looking over at Lance then down at his feet. “I noticed while you were talking you didn’t mention any partners-”</p><p>“I don’t see why me not having a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet is any of your concern Kogane”</p><p>“I agree but I’m curious, plus consider it payback, when Shiro and I started dating we wanted to keep it private but you told everyone about it, soooo tell me, how's it going in Lance's love life?” </p><p>“Tch...fine fine...ok so I don’t have anyone as of right now, Haven’t been talking to anyone recently either but that’s fine, I can be independent, but I just really want to get railed sometimes y’know!” </p><p>Keith burst into a fit of laughter and leaned back against the mirrors, holding his stomach and covering his face to muffle the laughs </p><p>“It’s not that funny! I’m serious!” Lance whimpered and walked over to Keith, punching him in the arm “C’mon you can't act like you’ve been so horny while waiting for Shiro to come home”</p><p>“Agreed, I cannot act like I haven't done that but I have done it before, but its funny because you don thave anyone to fuck” Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist, pulling him close enough that their foreheads were touching “but if you wanted you could’ve asked me” </p><p>The silence that followed afterward wasn't awkward but the tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it. </p><p>Lance’s Pov</p><p>Did he hear him right? Was Keith joking? Why are they so close now? Don't be a homewrecker. His jawline is so fucking sexy. Don't be a homewrecker. God why is he looking at me like that, does he want me? Don't homewrecker. Go I want to kiss him, don't. Does he want to kiss me? Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. </p><p>In the next moment, Lance’s eyes closed and his lips pressed against Keiths, his hands pressed against his chest, he felt Keith's other hand going up against his back and the other tightening against his hip.</p><p>This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. It feels so good, why does it feel so good, more. More. more </p><p>Lance was pushed up against the glass mirror and Keiths lips slowly moved from his down to his neck, he could feel the bite on his neck bruising already and he let out a soft moan. That was it, that was the breaking point for him. His eyes opened wide and he quickly pushed Keith away </p><p>“Oh god what am I doing, you- you have a boyfriend, and I-”</p><p>“Lance”</p><p>“I kissed you- fuck oh no no no shit-”</p><p>“Lance”</p><p>“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry” </p><p>“Lance listen-”</p><p>Lance hurriedly picked up his things and rushed out the door, back downstairs, and out the window before Keith could finish talking </p><p>Homewrecker. homewrecker. HOMEWRECKER. HOMEWRECKER </p><p>Keiths Pov</p><p>“Shiro it’s been 4 days, he won’t talk to me, answer my texts, or even join the group gatherings anymore, well at least the ones you and I were invited to.” </p><p>“Keith please, I’m sure he’ll come around, we just need to wait,” Shiro said and kissed the other cheek “You didn’t do anything wrong we just-”</p><p>“You have to go talk to him” </p><p>“What?! Why!” </p><p>“Because he won’t talk to me! You need to go talk to him and tell him it’s ok, you need to tell him about how we feel about him” </p><p>“Keith I don’t want to pressure him, he’s probably processing everything-”</p><p>“In the wrong way, we know how Lance is, he’s overthinking and probably ripping himself apart, you need to go there, talk to him and tell him he’s ok for kissing me, tell him he’s ok for liking us and that we like him too” </p><p>Shiro sighed and nodded “alright, ok ok I’ll go talk to him,” he said and walked to the door, taking his jacket and keys, Keith came over and kissed his cheek “thank you”. </p><p>Shiro’s Pov </p><p>Shiro drove to Lance’s apartment building, took the elevator up, and stood outside his door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, around 5 minutes go by before the door opens and Lance stood there looking terrible, with eyebags, disheveled hair, baggy clothes. </p><p>“Shiro?”</p><p>“Goodmorning Lance, how have you been?” </p><p>“I-i uh... I’ve been uhm...I’ve been ok” </p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Y..yeah…”</p><p>Lance stepped back and Shiro walked into the apartment, there were cups in the sink and clothes all over the floor and it looks like he hasn't taken out the garbage.</p><p>“S-sorry for the mess I’ve uh..been busy” </p><p>“It’s ok, want me to help you clean up?” </p><p>“..really? That...you don't-”</p><p>“I want to, wouldn't want someone like you getting sick from a messy and dusty house,” Shiro said and smiled </p><p>Lance nodded and for the next 20 minutes they spent time cleaning Lance’s apartment up, laughing and messing around, Shiro was glad he could get Lance to smile a bit today, afterwards, Shiro helped lance do his laundry and feed his cat and himself, it took around 30 minutes in total and once they were finished they sat down on the couch. </p><p>“Thank you, Shiro, for all the help today I really needed it” Lances smiled faded he looked down at his lap “If that’s all you wanted to do I-I understand so-”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Keith” </p><p>Silence….</p><p>“I know you kissed him and-”</p><p>“I'm so sorry, please don’t break up with Keith because of me-”</p><p>“Shhhh” Shiro pressed a finger to his lips “My turn to speak.”</p><p>Lance nodded and sat back down </p><p>“I know you kissed Keith, and I know he kissed you back, I’m not here to yell at you or tell you that you’re an awful person, I’m actually here to apologize and confess, I want to apologize because Keith moved a bit fast, I told him to be slow and not rush things but he can get impatient, and I’m sorry he out you in this situation. Now I want to confess that Keith and I have liked you for a long time, we both have talked about getting you involved in our relationship but it’s mostly been my fear holding us back, but after what happened I felt it was finally time to tell you how we felt and get an answer straightforward. So, Lance Keith and I would like to know if you’d be willing to join us in a Polyamorous relationship.” Shiro finished and looked at Lance “Oh you can speak now”</p><p>“That was the weirdest way to ask me to go out with you,” Lance said and rand a hand through his hair. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It is now December 31st, 11:50 pm, and everyone was gathered at Allura and Coran's place, there were snacks, drinks, and party hats all over the place, everyone was laughing and talking to each other. Matt came over to Shiro </p><p>“Happy New Years' Eve Takashi! 2020 is about to get it’ shit rocked in about….9 minutes” He exclaimed </p><p>Shiro chuckled “Have New Years' Eve Matt, any resolutions?”</p><p>“Absolutely none! But that’s fine I’ll just piggyback off you” </p><p>“That’s gonna be hard, My resolution is to spend time with my boyfriends and we’re currently not looking for a 4th, sorry Matt”</p><p>“Ahh you’ll change your mind sooner or later” Matt laughed and Shiro just shoved him away playfully, looking around he saw Keith and Lance sitting on the couch talking to each other, smiling he let out a relieved sigh, though their relationship is new, Lance seemed really comfortable and that’s all that mattered to him. </p><p>“4 minutes left everybody! Gather ‘round, Allura has a speech” Pidge called and everyone gathered around the island table with all the drinks on it. </p><p>“Ahem, thank you, everyone, for coming, I’m glad we could all be here to s=celebrate going into the New Year together! 2020 has been rough on all of us, whether it be physically, emotionally, or financially, may tonight be the end of all those struggles! And may the New Year bring joy to us all, especially the new relationship in the room” everyone clapped and cheered at Shiro, Lance, and Keith “I love you all and I hope to keep you all with me in my 2021” </p><p>Everyone cheered and drank when Allura’s speech ended. Then the countdown began </p><p>“10!”</p><p>“9!”</p><p>“8!”</p><p>“7!”</p><p>“6!”</p><p>“5!”</p><p>“4!”</p><p>“3!”</p><p>“2!”</p><p>“1! HAPPY NEW YEAR”</p><p>Shiro kissed Lance and Lance kissed Keith, then Keith kissed Shiro “Happy New Year babes”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>